Just Another Story
by Duckie-Rose
Summary: OOC, and OC,Some shounen ai, AU, Weird twisted humourous romance story with possible for taikeru, yakari, dakari, mimato, past kenkari, and many more to come along the way.
1. Mourning Fool

Just Another Story

By: Duckie

Genre: Romance/Humor/ Duckie's general cynical approach to life

Fanfic of: Digimon

Tidbit of Info: OOC, and OC, Season 1&2 characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Oh shoot.

A/N: Words in conversations that are italic are stressed, capitalized are yelled, and bold are just a bit of both. Sorry the chapter is so long.

Notes on Author's notes: Sometimes there will be muse conversations at the _beginning_ of a chapter in this story, other times there won't, deal with it. If a note appears _during or after_ a chapter it almost always relates to the text. Anywho enjoy the story, R&R. Also I'd like to give credit to sentay, who I stole some of my divider ideas from. (none in this chapter, I'm feeling lazy.)

Notes to Potential Reviewers: Here's the sitch, I don't mind flames, though I would much rather have it be that you told me something you like about the story along with them. Also try to follow the review guidelines (avoid spoilers) and most of all TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you start reading and immediately think it sucks, I'm not going to finish it, then stop, scroll to the bottom, and tell me what sucks. Not to nag, but even I try to follow this. If you can't get into a story writer's want to know why, help me help you! Sorry. This is a first chapter only message. Anyways sorry for rambling and ranting, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: Mourning

"It's been a week, GET UP!!" Mimi whacked me on the head with a pillow.

"Stop being so brutal. Your hostility is most unappreciated. Besides, can't you see I'm in anguish over my lost lover? I need at least another week of wallowing in self pity before I even _consider_ glancing at the gloriously mortifying cheerfulness of the outdoors." I hurled the pillow back at her and disappeared under the covers.

"Puh lease, cut it with the big words and GET UP!"

"Mimi, didn't I just portray my grief accurately enough for you to leave me to rot in this hell hole?"

She pulled at my comforter, "Whoop dee doo! Ken dumped you! What does he have?"

I pulled my comforter, affectionately dubbed 'Blankie' away from her and just below my eyes so I could glare. "How can you say such a thing? Ken is so..." I hesitated so as to avoid sounding corny, "so... so... Wax!"

Mimi snorted with laughter. "Bah! I know my Shakespeare, and I would have to say that I, like, disagree, very strongly, with your last statement. He's a gutter rat, evil to the core, sadistic, warped, twisted, and, like, completely crude! The only thing that is even remotely attractive is that he is, like, in a band, maybe you should start a band!"

"Mimi, that may be the most intelligent thing you ever said, NO!!"

"Thank God, I was just kidding, so, you, like, wanna go to the mall and buy stuff with your father's money?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!! I'm mourning you fool!" Mimi sat down beside me on the bed, I only shriveled away.

"Why not? I happen to like spending your father's money."

"As do I but... What day is it?"

"Friday July, something something..." Mimi began to count in her head, her poor highlighted brown hair bobbing up and down with the effort of it.

"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself." She probably would've too, thinking, especially when it involves math, isn't Mimi's strong point. "Are there any parties tonight planned by our beloved peers?"

"Knock it of with big words Dudette, or like, I won't tell you." Mimi had to tell, she knew who I was, and not telling me was equivalent to joining math league, it was social suicide. I could take _anyone's_ reputation and ruin it. I was, as Nissa put it, **the **Alpha Female, top of the social hierarchy, prime dating material, master _and_ commander, at the top of my game, but like they say, it's lonely at the top.

"Mimi, both you and I know that not telling me could lead to an entirely new social status."

She bit her lip and shifted, causing the bed to wiggle, "Wellllll, I guess you stopped, anyways Matty's throwing a party!"

"_Matty?_" I asked with the most sarcastic voice possible without sounding upset.

"Oh, like, Matty, my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah! See how much you have missed in the past week?" I sat up and shrugged. "Ewe! Take a, like, shower!"

I nonchalantly sniffed my armpits and silently agreed with her, jotting 'Take Shower' into my mental daily planner. "So Matty is?"

"Yamato Ishida!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"The socially rejectic, _and_ somewhat moronic NERD?" I mentally noted that this was the infamous son of the neighbors that absolutely **_refused_** to meet my family when we got our new house next to theirs.

"He just so happens to be sexy Kari, I'm bringing him out of his shell with this party!" She bit her lip again, and began to think, _hard._ "Will you, like, um, knock it off with the big words, I can hardly understand you!"

Her not understanding me was within my power of belief, "Okay, if you stop saying like, or just generally talking like a ditz."

"Okay."

"Anyways, parties don't cure ugly Mimi."

"How can you say that, have you ever even _seen_ him?

"No, but I've heard truly horrifying accounts," Mimi glared as if to say 'remember?' "Oh um, yeah, I heard he has a huge mole just below his bottom li-"

"**No!** My gosh, judging someone you haven't even seen!"

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm not going to the party. I'm going to continue my hermit-ness and emotional depression until the very end. I'm mourning."

"You are going Missy! Listen, I want, no, I NEED YOU to meet Yama! Once you think he's awesome, everyone will." I was somewhat surprised she had, thus far, managed to hold up her end of the deal, whether it was fear, oppression, or just the fact that she said 'like' on purpose I will never know.

"Pch! You listen, I'm sick of my position at the top of the social Hierarchy."

"B..b... but you have sooo much powe-"

"Tsk, tsk. No power talk whilst I mourn."

"Shut it Kari! Get up, you're going!"

And somehow, here I am, Mimi came and got me after some party where Ken was apparently going to be present, and this was the after party. So the actual party belongs to someone else. Yamato Ishida, what a fool, you have to go all out, after parties are for nit-wits. Why am I here?

"Meems! You're here!" Yuck, I can't stand crap like this, ushy gushy puppy 'wuv' nicknames that are so cute you could spew exorcist style.

"Matty! This is Kari, Kari this is Yamato." He reached out his hand and I regretfully shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kari, the Meemster has said a lot about you." Yuck, gross, vomit, _Meemster_?

"_Meemster_?" I glanced at Mimi, but she was busy swooning 'Matty'. Ewe. "One thing Buddy Boy, it's Hikari to you, Miss Hikari in fact."

"Right on, Daddy-O."

He knows his musicals, that brings him to -49 points, as everyone starts in my book with -50, and earns one for every cool thing. "Bravo. You know West Side Story." But, of course, it takes _at least_ positive 50 points for me to think they actually are cool.

"You like musicals?"

"Yeah, they're gre-"

"Matty let's go socialize!" Mimi sent a warning glare my way and they stalked off hand in hand. Ahhhh! The Meemster plus Matty equals boyfriend and girlfriend equals gag me twice. Teenage relationships are, generally, quite a deal of bullshit, excluding me and Ken, we had something special. Bastard.

_Hey you!_

_Do you remember me?_

_I used to sit next to you in school._

_and we indulged in all the extra cirricular activities, we weren't particularly cool._

I glared at the speakers that pumped out a surprisingly good song by The Darkness. Who the hell, famous or not, dares to sing while I angrily reminisce?

"Kari, this song is for you." I whirled around and glared at the mini stage constructed of orange crates in the back of the garage. Daisuke Motomiya... stupid horn ball doesn't give up, does he? Everyone was either watching me or him, the radio faded and the buzz of amps and dead air filled in any space not occupied by my fellow students. It was Ken's band, with a special guest. They started to play, knowing Ken though, he would bust out in a guitar solo before the singing even started, so that would buy me some time.

"Hey! So where were we?" I turned around (again) to be standing right next to Yamato, uncomfortably close in fact.

"You've got a car, right?"

He blinked twice, "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Great let's get out of here." In my impulse I grabbed him by the upper arm and stormed out of his house.

I glanced nervously at the hole in the floor, wondering what she would think. I couldn't help but notice her perfect profile, illuminated by the rising moon. "So is there a story behind that?" She pointed to the hole in the floor.

"I bought it that way." She only glared and looked at me like I was an idiot, my parents _hate_ the idea of either of their children driving, and refused to buy me my own automobile, so I was forced to desperate measures. A summer job, um, insert Psycho music now! Dun dun dun dun, REE REE REE REE! Then, the awkward silence, paired with her look of disgust made me feel I had to say something, "So, Miss Hikari, what grade are you entering this fall?"

"Sophomore, you?"

"Junior." Then the silence continued for what felt like forever. But I don't care it's _her turn_ to talk.

"Where are we going."

My mind was yelling ICELAND ICELAND ICELAND, but I only mumbled out an incoherent, "My house."

"What? We were just there, weren't we?"

"That was my house in town, this is my house in the country, I'm having an after party party. Strictly private of course." I flashed my, 'I'm an all around good guy, really!' smile.

"He has nice teeth." I stared at her, did she just say what I thought she said?

"Are you... okay?"

"Now that you mention it, no, you see my boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, who is now my ex, broke up with me, and I seem to be suffering from some mildly severe cases of paranoia, skitzo, and yeah, they really mess me up, cause me to outburst." I nodded, not believing a word, "SO! I say totally random things at random time intervals, like I said 'he has nice teeth' because uh.... Raoul, one of my skitzo friends, smiled." I held back a laugh and nodded again, this time with more sympathy. "I wasn't talking about you.."

I noticed that she was glaring at me the whole time, "This is it."

She nodded and her jaw _dropped_, I knew we were, neighbors, and she sure as hell did, because Tk is her friend, but we had never even spoken to each other on a neighbor to neighbor basis. And, apparently, my house looks much bigger from the front. "This is your house?" I pulled carefully into the driveway.

"Yeppers." I sounded so stupid I could commit suicide.

She looked truly beautiful, and I felt wrong for thinking it because of Mimi, but if the two ever had to be compared, without hesitation, beauty wise, Kari would win. She had shoulder length brown hair, sparkling eyes, and long legs that her short skirt (not slutty short, of course) accented perfectly. She was, as all my friends would say, 'hotter than hot, dude!'

"Ken's is bigger." She was lying, because the actual party had been at Ken's apartment, and I guarantee you that his is half the square footage of mine.

"Right..." I mumbled, killing the engine and stepping out. I closed the door and looked at her face, she looked deep, you know, deep, some people don't look deep, she did. (A/N: Example of someone that looks deep: Sean Penn, not an attractive guy, but he looks like he has a bit of a soul, a _deep_ soul. This makes him appealing.) She looked like there was more to her than meets the eye, and no, I'm not talking about her body, I'm talking about the preppy, popular girl that you would see with a glance. She looked, well, she looked like she had a soul beneath her concealer, a brain behind her mascara.

Out of instinct I walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her, "Miss Hikari." I said, very suave.

"Thanks."

They two entered the house which seemed to be expecting after party party guests within the hour. "What do you think?" Matt asked as he escorted her to the kitchen, his voice echoed in the vast vaulted ceilings.

"Reminds me of my house." Kari shivered and stared around, it did, architect wise the Ishidas and Yagamis had had the same one, he owned the lots, sold them, designed the house, got construction workers, and had them build his not too original designs that ripped off the family receiving them by not only giving them a generic two story rich people living, but by overpricing his 'services.'

"My mom says they're almost identical, except you guys have one more bedroom and a smaller laundry room." Kari nodded, even though she hadn't seen all of it, she could tell it _felt_ different. Matt handed her a Dr. Pepper and forced a smile, "Go ahead and sit out in the living room, Mimi's supposed to get here soon and help me out."

DING DONG. The doorbell rang, it was the same one at Kari's house. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled.

Matt dashed to the door and opened it, "Meemster!" Kari, who still sat on the couch, rolled her eyes and made a gagging gesture.

"Heyamatty." Mimi slurred it all into one word.

"Mimi, have you been drinking?"

"Jus' one" Mimi said, holding up three fingers and giggling, "well maybtwo."

Kari laughed silently on the couch, "Hey Mimi!" she yelled after controlling her giggling fits.

"Okari! bes' frien! Howr you?" Mimi staggered in and sat next to her.

Kari glanced at the door as she laughed and noticed that _Ken_ was there. "SoKari. Telmeh! Whawer ya' doinwit meh Matty?" Mimi strained her eyes and then collapsed side ways, passed out.

End of Chapter 1: Mourning

Conclusion: Winded up _way_ longer than in my notebook. Usually I aim my chapters to be 1,000 words (without A/N's and such) long, in my notebook it was just above it, rewritten it's almost twice as long, so I apologize. Anywho Kari has recently broken up with Ken and is mourning, Mimi is dating Yamato, who seems to admire Kari's looks and is coincidentally neighbors with her.

Sneak Peak Chapter 2: After Party Party: You learn why the break up occured, and of course, much more. R&R!


	2. Blah

Just Another Story

Chapter 2: After Party Party

DK equals me, Duckie. TK equals well, Tk or Takeru Ishida, DM equals Daisuke Motomiya.

DK: Relapse, just to get everyone up to speed we're at Yamato Ishida's after party party, yes, I know, the name doesn't make sense but it's my story so SHUT IT!

DM and TK jump back DM: Stop threatening your readers...

TK: Yes, and us.

DK: I'm not in the mood to talk to either of you, so maybe I'll kill you off! pulls out mini machine gun

TK: No no! BAD DUCKIE! BAD! No guns.

DK: puts gun away No guns you say, eh?

DM: Yeah, that's what he said. Oh GOD, YOU'RE GOING ACTIVE LISTENING ON US. flees

DK: No, wait. turning towards TK This is your fault, die Takeru. pulls out shotgun

TK: BAD DUCKIE, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD! What did I just say about guns?

DK: sighs They're not allowed. puts gun away, again

TK: Now play nice with the other Duckie hisses NO! BAD DUCKIE! NO HISSING, PLAY NICE WITH THE OTHER !!!

DK: You know TK, you didn't say anything 'bout knives. pulls out switchblade DIE FOOL!

TK: MEEP! begins to flee ON WITH THE STORY, HURRY DAMNIT!

chapter 2

(AN: For those of you that read this in it's rough text form (a.k.a. in my notebook, nyar har!) I apologize that the last, and the following chapter have been changed so much. Anywhos...)

Ken nodded and waved goodbye casually, Matt closed the door and walked over to Mimi, who was in an alcohol induced coma upon the couch. "She pulled a Sixteen Candles. Is she okay? "

Kari looked up at him, noticing his electric blue eyes, "She just partied a bit too hard. Happens all the time."

"I know." he said coldly, "I mean is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't think she needs anything except maybe a pillow."

He nodded and seemed to glare at the lump upon the sofa with disgust, "What about you, you need anything?"

"Got any Dr. Pepper?"

He grinned and nodded again. "Over ice or from the can?"

"From the can...?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Thank you kind farmboy."

Matt exited and then returned with a Dr. Pepper and a lemonade for himself, "Princess Bride?"

She couldn't help but like the fact that their conversation flowed so smoothly in the category of movies. "But of course!"

"Grey Poupon?"

"Nonsense!"

"Um, anyways, you know you're not as evil as everyone says."

"EVERYONE SAYS I'M EVIL!? BAHHH! **_EVERYONE_** SAYS I'M EVIL????"

"Well, not everyone, but a lot of people think you're, uh, unkind."

"What would make them say that? I'm not a particularily evil person, you know?"

"Maybe not, but you really are s" he paused, "nevermind."

Oo00448fd dsfk skjwo fjoejeeijee&&#&# #&(&# #&#!( #(#14 #(&( (# ##$ # $# ((5454 fjdfhkj #$#$# #$ #$ (a/n: meh newfangled divider!)

I really am what? Smart? Sexy? SUPER? WHAT? Mimi arose for a minute, I swear she can hear my brain yell.

"Matty?" I cringed at the overused nickname.

"Hey baby, " I cringed again, it really sucks, but when it's not me, I CAN'T STAND THIS CRAP! "Meems, you've got to stop drinking so much, it's not good for you."

"Dunbe abuzzkilla Matty, only having agootime!"

I grabbed Mimi by the shoulders and gave her a little shake, to which she only mumbled 'Ow' and then began my short but very to the point lecture, "Mimi? Mimi, my friend since birth, my peer, my crazy partier, you were way past a buzz about an hour ago." She didn't say anything, instead, swaying a little, she collapsed again.

Matt stared down at her and sighed, "Yep, Sixteen Candles." he mumbled. I sighed and stared at her too, wondering what he meant by referring to this situation as Sixteen Candles. Then it hit me, Mimi is just like Long Duck Dong, and Matt's her bitch! Not that that matters.

"So now what?"

Matt glanced at his watch, "Now people start coming to the party."

"Nice house." I said sarcastically.

"No kidding, want a tour?"

"I'll pass, thanks though. **Is Ken coming to the party**?" Even if I somehow managed to get him off my mind for a second, Ken came back at me with full force, not all of my spewing off about outbursts was bullcrap, something about not having him around anymore has disproportioned my hormones or something, because I keep doing stupid things, especially around Matt. In this case, I said 'Is Ken coming to the party?' much, much, much louder than my previous sentence.

"Yeah." Matt was very cold all of the sudden. Almost sneering and rude.

"So what time is the party supposed to start?" I sounded like a boring radio host doing my best to keep dead air from taking over, a.k.a. equal coldness. Hiya! As in karate of course.

"10:30" Pch. Bastard. We sat silently for a good two minutes before he said, "It's your turn to say something."

"Your wish is my command." I said, mocking him, then I almost laughed at my evil genius, "Something."

He chuckled at this, "As is yours mine."

Ken seemed to piss him off, "I wish that Ken would get here already!" I cried.

He rolled his eyes and then raised his left eyebrow, "Your wish is my comm-"

DING DONG! Great probably some no-good-dirty-rotten guests.

"Oh! Don't get up Miss Hikari, _I'll_ get it." He bowed and slinked towards the door.

"OH! Hi Ken, we were uh, just talking about you." The tall blue-headed boy that I know and love stood in the doorway looking **_very_** good.

"Ha, everyone talks about me **Matt**" Ken jabbed Matt in the arm, "it's 'cause I'm so good looking."

"Right._ Anyways_," Matt walked into the livingroom with Ken, "I believe you know Miss Hikari Yagami?"

Ken smirked, oh my oh my how I love that smirk, "Yeah."

"And Mimi?" Matt's smile turned into a grimace of shame when he pointed to her.

"Fucked her once or twice." And now I understand why they hate each other. They're competitive. Or something. I don't know.

"What?" Matt turned to face Ken, who he was about a pinky's width taller than.

I muttered 'I love you' under my breath to Ken as they bickered about some event or another.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, PUNK?"

"WHAT WAS THAT???"

"I SAID I 'FUCKED HER ONCE OR TWICE' NOW DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT, OR WHAT?"

"No, but I'm watching you 'pretty boy'"

"Whatever dude, just call me and I'll be glad to come down and kick your ass." For some reason I couldn't believe that that would ever happen, and if it did it wouldn't 'go down' the way Ken said it would, my insincts were that Ken would lose. Poor hotty.

"Ken are you okay?"

bloop! divider!!!

How can she suddenly melt when he comes around? The guys a crude asswipe, yet to him she's butter in the microwave on high.

Ken shrugged, 'hawked' a lugi and went into the kitchen to spit it into the sink. "Attractive." I muttered.

"Yep, 's gonna get **_me _**laid."

I was so tempted to just smack him senseless, which sounds rather wussy-ish, but it isn't, I'd be very manly about it I swear to God. "Yer a total flit Matt, you just don't know it yet."

"Flit? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Come on Kari, let's go talk. Cya later, ya nerd."

I can't believe she's a mental wreck over that sick bastard. He is though, no one has ever loved him more than he loves himself.

bleh! DIVIDER!!!

For those of you unfamiliar (like me until a few days ago) with this it basically is equivalent in meaning to fag, homo, or feiry. You know the general slang for male homosexuals.

another divider. W00T! 30 seconds later in some random room

"Ken? Baby what is it?" I know I know I know, I said I can't stand the name crap, but that's only when it isn't me, and it's with someone I truly care about. Someone special.

"Listen Kari, I think you need to get over me. I mean there wouldn't be any of those damn rumors about me," he drifted off as he noticed his reflection in a mirror, and then came back suddenly, "Anyways, it's your fault we broke up, so stop telling people I'm gay."

"I'm not."

"You're the one that wouldn't have sex with me, you're the one that's probably gay." I stared at him, my mind went blank and I thought back, about two weeks ago.

flashback!!! DUN DUN DUN!

I gently kissed his lips, my body pressed against his and I felt happy, safe. "Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have sex. I mean seriously, I'm sick of this bullshitting around, we've been dating for six months."

"Six wonderful months," I echoed, "Why let sex ruin it?" It didn't sink in I guess, I'm a virgin, I don't want to do it till I'm married, old fashioned or not that's just me. But still, I didn't understand what he meant. We hadn't even done anything close to sex. So him jumping straight to it made me nervous.

"Then I don't want to be with you." At first I was sad, then I realized that this was a good thing, no matter how much I love him, he doesn't love me back. At least not the right way.

"If you loved me you'd wait."

"Well then, I guess I don't." He left, and I just stared after him, he left his CD, and at first I stared at that too, then I took the case and put it on the floor, stomping on it till little shiny pieces of CD sat everywhere and then I just broke into sobs.

back to the future. Sort of.

"I'm gay the happy way." I smiled at him. "And I don't need you." Suddenly I was walking out on him, that felt good, damn good.

"So, Princess Buttercup, what went on in there with his royal ass?" I couldn't tell what he meant by it, except that Ken was an ass.

"I left him. For good this time." I paused and then let out a laugh. I noticed that a few guests had arrived and more were pooring in by the minute. "Don't call me Buttercup, farmboy." Corny or not, I truly love the Princess Bride, and if it was the only thing we could talk about that didn't get either one pissed off, then so be it.

"Need an escort home?"

I laughed again, we were neighbors, so it's not exactly a great offer."No thanks, I can walk."

"Oh, but don't! It's such a gruesome 200 feet of unexplored terrain!"

I laughed a third time, "Oh alright, you can give me a ride." it was like I was giving in to the cruelty of it all, then for shits and giggles I yelled, "**TO THE BAT MOBILE!!!**"

We both giggled and headed out for the torturous trip.

end chapter

DK: FWEEP! Numero deux! mocks French class Tape voice The chapter is complete.

TK: Okay then.

DM: Why do you hate me?

DK: I don't!?

DM: No you do! In every story in your notebooks or that have disgraced the with horribleness I'm always a complete loser.

DK: Well, I promise, someday, you will be cool.

DM: How reassuring.

TK: Pch.

DK: um... Thank you for reviewing!

TK: Yep, first review you didn't get from a friend and it's a flame.

DK: Not really, the guy(or gal) is just saying that they don't like mimato. Which is kind of a flame, but it's more of their opinion.

TK: Do you even care?

DK: Nope, except that I don't like it when people don't know what I have planned and assume something is permanent. (not that Mimato isn't) Which brings me to the sneak peek!

Sneak Peek: Fweep! It's a good one, trust me, probably my favorite chapter thus far, entrance of Tk and like five other people. Kinda. Sorta. Well like three.

TK: Finally, get my claim to fame!

DK: hangs head in shame I would hardly call this story fame my dear boy. Remember, r&r!


End file.
